bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SuperAurelius/Fanmade Unit: Mormon Missionary Unit Counterpart
Unit Element: '''Light '''Unit Rarity: '''Omni '''Unit Name: '''Celestial Elder Wray '''Lore: '''As a young child, he pleaded to his parents to become a missionary to spread the word of the Gods. Once he was deemed worthy by those in charge of mission placement, he was sent to Elgaia to serve his mission. Most people living in Elgaia thought of him as a traitor of Lucius. However, he continued to preach regardless of what passersby said. While Wray served his mission, he converted over twenty people to the religion he follows. His preaching made the history of Elgaia. He became loved by those who like to listen to his preaching. The biggest achievement for him was being blessed by Lucius himself and receiving a heavenly sword by Tillith while serving his mission. '''Lord Stats HP: '''8124 (Imp: 1500) '''Atk: '''3450 (Imp: 650) '''Def: '''2840 (Imp: 550) '''Rec: '''2767 (Imp: 500) '''Brave Burst Damage Multiplier BB: '400% '''SBB: '''650% '''UBB: '''2000% '''Leader Skill: '''Preacher of Truth 60% boost to max HP, Atk, enormously boosts BB Atk, hugely boosts critical, Spark damage, & hugely boosts elemental damage ''(250% BB Atk, 150% Crit, 120% Spark,150% elemental dmg) 'Extra Skill: '''Preacher of God's Words Boosts BB Atk & 10% boost to all allies' parameters ''(100% BB Atk) 'Brave Burst: '"Let me teach you" 25 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk & BB Atk for 3 turns & hugely boosts elemental damage for 3 turns (140% Atk, 250% BB Atk, 100% elemental dmg) 'Super Brave Burst: '''God's Preaching Talent 40 combo powerful Light attack on all foes, hugely boosts Atk & BB Atk for 3 turns, hugely boosts elemental damage for 3 turns, & activates Light barrier ''(170% Atk, 350% BB Atk, 100% elemental dmg, 3,000 HP barrier) 'Ultimate Brave Burst: '''God's Loyal Preacher 48 combo massive Light attack on all foes, enormously boosts Atk, BB Atk, & elemental damage for 4 turns, adds all elements to attack for 4 turns & activates Light barrier ''(300% Atk, 600% BB Atk, 400% elemental dmg, 25,000 HP barrier) ''Enhancements'' '''Parameter boost : 10 SP: 30% boost to max HP, Atk Atk Boosting : 10 SP: Boosts elemental damage (50% elemental dmg) : 10 SP: Raises Atk parameter limits to 130000 Spark : 20 SP: 50% boost to Spark damage : 10 SP: Raises Spark damage boost to 70% (Prerequisite: Unlock 50% boost to Spark damage) : 10 SP: Raises Spark damage boost to 100% (Prerequisite: Unlock 70% boost to Spark damage) Special : 20 SP: Adds Light barrier effect to BB (3,000 HP barrier) : 20 SP: Enhances Light barrier added to BB/SBB (+500HP, 3,500 HP barrier) (Prerequisite: Unlock "Adds Light Barrier effect to BB") : 30 SP: Enhances BB/SBB/UBB's BB Atk boost effect (+100%, 350% boost on BB, 450% boost on SBB, 700% boost on UBB) : 40 SP: Adds enormous Spark damage boost to BB/SBB for 3 turns (130% boost) : 60 SP: Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% Category:Blog posts